Spun Around
by detonatingUnicorn
Summary: The ninja go to the Caves of Despair to stop Garmadon and the Serpentine from doing what ever it is that they are doing. Garmadon uses his mega weapon on the ninja, as he had planed, and it ends up making them all swap bodies! What with the ninja do? How will they get back to normal? I do not own anything from Ninjago. Discontinued 'till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Welcome! I was actually planning on posing this after I finished one of my other fanfictions, but I had a lot of fun writing what I have so far and couldn't wait to start posting it. I also wanted to hear people's opinions on what I have. I know this chapter is short and moves really fast, but I really just want to get to the plot so, here you are! Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

The alarm sounded off and all the ninja ran into the control room.

"Garmadon and serpentine, sighted at the Caves of Despair." Nya said briefly.

"On it!" Kai said running out the door.

"Kai, we don't even know what they are doing!" Cole said running after him with Jay and Zane.

_-At the Caves of Despair-_

"What are they doing?" Jay whispered as the four of them were hiding behind a rock.

"Who knows, but let's stop them." Kai said jumping down and starting to attach Serpentine.

"What is wrong with him?" Cole muttered and following him down. A lot of the Serpentine were defeated easily and the ninja slowly made their way to Garmadon.

"Garmadon!" Kai said when he was finally in front of him.

"Great! I see you all made it!" Garmadon said like you made it to a birthday party he invited you to.

"What?" The ninja all said at once.

"Well, are you going to do it?" Skales asked slithering up to Garmadon.

"I'm working on it Skales." Garmadon replied in a irritated voice. He then pointed his mega weapon at them. "I wish for the ninja to be distracted by something that will confuse them all." He said and a stream of light shot at the ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next Part! I'm going to be switching between the point of view's a lot, so, yeah. This is obviously a lot longer than the first chapters too so, please Read, Review, and Enjoy! I want to know what you think!**

**Jay POV**

You where laying on the ground and the sound of gears were constantly grinding in your head. You felt, empty. There was no feeling of a heart beating. You weren't even breathing. _Am I dead?_ You thought to yourself, starting to get annoyed by the sound of gears. You opened your eyes and your eyesight focused like a camera, in a way. Everything being blurry at first but then everything became a clear focus. You went to stand up but the most you did was manage to move your hands. You kept attempting to stand up, but you couldn't I was like you didn't know how to move your body. When you tried to move like you normally did you didn't move at all. Eventually you managed to sit up. You found that sitting up and moving your hands was actually done the same way as normal, it just took longer for your body to respond. You ended up finally standing up, now that you knew how to move and looked around, freaked out by the delay of your body movements, and saw Cole and Kai laying on the ground, but then you saw yourself laying on the ground, like your body, Jay. _Where's Zane?_ You thought to yourself, and then looked down at the ground and saw yourself dressed in a white ninja suit. You just stared at your suit for a while and then moved your hands up and looked at them. You opened your mouth to talk but nothing came out. You furrowed your eyebrows confused but then moved your hand to your stomach area feeling around, soon feeling a straight edge. You traced the line with your hand until it came to a curve and then went up. Soon you got to another curve in the line and then the line went straight again. You were confused, really confused. You decided to press down on your stomach and then heard a click in your head and a panel popped open revealing a bunch of wires, gears, and switches. You looked back up and at your body only to see it stir. _What._ You thought.

"What." You said in a monotone voice, furthermore Zane's voice. You finally figured out how to talk though, again with the delayed stuff, you had to think of what you were going to say and then say it.

"I'm Zane. I am _so _hooped."

**Cole POV**

You opened your eyes and stood up looking around for Garmadon. You soon saw Zane standing over by a rock with his panel open as he was looking at his wires and switches, poking around at them.

"Zane?" You asked in a voice that was clearly not the right tone, you slapped your hand up over your mouth. Zane's head shot up and looked at you and he closed the panel on his chest. You recognized the voice you spoke with as Jay's, and then looked down at yourself to see yourself dressed in a blue ninja suit.

"Um, and you are?" Zane said to you walking over." I'm pretty sure you're not me, because I know that I'm me, unless I actually am Zane and a Hypnobrai hypnotized me to make me think I'm Jay." You didn't say anything for a while. You then looked around and found your own body, Cole, and Kai lying on the ground. You looked back at Zane, who claimed to be Jay, and started to talk.

"I'm Cole, unless something like being hypnotized by a Hypnobrai happened to me as well. The last think I remember was being in my body and Garmadon pointing his mega weapon at us and saying 'I wish for the ninja to be distracted by something that will confuse them all.' and I would say that this is pretty confusing." You answered.

"Yeah, that's what I remember as well." Jay agreed. You to just stand there for a while without saying anything until Jay spoke again "How does this even work? I'm a robot! I don't even need to breathe!"

"Wait, really? That must be weird, I can't imagine not breathing."

"Yeah. Not only that, but all the movements I do or things I want to say, I have to think about doing them before my body actually does it. It's really weird. Then there is also that my chest is constantly feeling weird probably a combination of not feeling my chest rise and fall and not having a heart. My vision is also really weird. It's like they are cameras, which I wouldn't be surprised if they were, and on top of all of that there is the sound of gears constantly grinding in my head, it's really annoying." You found it weird hearing Zane's voice say as much as he just did.

"Yikes! That's a lot, I'm glad I'm not stuck in his body." You said back making Jay frown.

"I don't know how Zane thought he was a human with all of this going on." Jay added.

"Maybe because he has always had those things going on and doesn't know what it's like to be an actual human?" You answered.

"Well, he'll know now because he is ether going to be in your body or Kai's." Jay replied.

You looked over at your body and then at Kai's to see Kai's body fly up into a sitting position with fear painted on his face.

**Zane POV**

You woke up and there as a strange feeling in your chest, like a thudding. You opened your eyes to have brown hair in your face. You stared at your hair for a while until you started to feel a little light headed. You shot up into a sitting position, and looked around worried. You moved faster than you expected. You went to move and instead of the normal delay it happened right away. You continued to look around when your eyes fell on yourself, standing and talking to Jay. Jay looked at you.

"Thank god! You up Kai! Or wait are you Kai?" You stood up and held up a finger as you got ready to talk but your vision started to get blurry. You took a step and pointed at your body, or rather, Zane, and then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

**Cole POV**

You name is Cole, and you have no idea what you just experienced. One moment you were talking to Kai's body and the next his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"What just happened?" Jay asked looking over a Kai's body.

"I have no idea." You replied. You both walked over to Kai's body and Jay kneeled down and poked his cheek.

"I think he's unconscious." Jay reported confused.

"I think so too." You agree, still not use to your voice sounding like Jay's.

**Kai POV**

You snapped back to reality and herd Jay and Zane talking.

"I think he's unconscious." Zane said confused.

"I think so too." Jay agreed. You open your eyes and see long black bangs in your eyes.

"What." You said in a voice that was clearly not yours. It was Cole's. You sat up and saw you were wearing a black ninja suit. You looked over at where you heard Jay and Zane talking and saw them next to your body, Kai. Zane was kneeling down next to your head and Jay was standing farther behind him with his arms crossed. "Is going on?" You asked adding on to what you just said. Zane and Jay were now both looking at you now and began to walk over.

"Name?" Jay asked you.

"I should be Kai shouldn't I?" You asked confused as of what was going on. "So why am I Cole?"

"We don't know we are assuming because of the mega weapon but aren't sure. I'm Jay." Zane, who is apparently Jay, informed.

"And I'm Cole." Jay's body added.

"Wait, how does a robot switch minds with a human?" You asked standing up.

"I have no idea, I would ask him, but he fell unconscious over there." Jay answered. "If I knew how to search stuff up and use his database, I could probably answer that question, but I don't, just learning to move was enough for me. I really don't what to be stuck like this."

"Don't think any of us do." Cole replied.

"Yeah." You agreed. "So what now, wait for me to wake up? That would leave me as Zane right?" You asked.

"Yeah, Zane should be in your body. He already woke up but he fell unconscious again, no idea why." Cole answered. You all walked over to Zane and sat down around him as he began to stir again.

**Zane POV**

Your eyes shot open and you saw Jay, Cole, and yourself sitting around you.

"Welcome back." Your body said to you. You opened you mouth to reply but you didn't make any noises. It felt like there was something in your throat, that's what humans have right?

"Dude your face looks like a tomato."Cole said to you.

"Please don't pass out again." Jay muttered. You opened your mouth to say something, but again you said nothing and you were beginning to feel lightheaded again.

"Um. Guys. I think I just figured out what's wrong with Zane." Your body said.

"What?" Jay and Cole asked at the same time.

"I don't think he's breathing." You body answered. _Is that what was going on with you? How do you breathe?_

"Zane, you have to breathe." Cole said to you. "I don't want you to kill me while you're in my body." _They all swapped bodies? That would explain why you're in Kai's body._ You didn't think you were breathing yet because you were still light headed and it was getting worse.

"You don't know how to breath do you Zane?" You body asked you. You quickly shook your head back and forth telling him no. Kai, who was in Cole's body, face palmed himself.

"How do you explain to someone how to breathe? You just kind of do it." Kai said. Your body's, who was looking at you, head shot up and looked straight ahead and then back down.

"Ok this is kind of hard to explain, but kind try to fill your nose with air? You might have to exhale first, let all of the Carbon dioxide out. Your body turns oxygen into Carbon dioxide inside your lungs, so just kind of…eat the air?" You body told you. "First try and kind of eject the Carbon dioxide from your body, I guess." You tried doing as he said and what felt like a warm heat went up your throat and out of your mouth, and automatically, like your brain knew what to do, you started breathing. "Okay! Great! You're breathing now!" You body said to you. "Just keep doing that, and don't stop." You started to talk like you normally do but nothing was happening. "Oh, yeah, you're going to have to get use to the body aren't you? When you want to talk just say it, you don't have to think of what you're going to say and then say it like you do when in here." You're body said knocking on his chest making an echo. "Ow, ok I am not doing that again. Echoes. Louder on the inside then they are on the outside."

"So, I just talk? Like this?" You asked, surprised that you actually said something and your voice being Kai's, which you probably should have been expecting saying that you're in his body.

"Yeah." Your body answered.

**Jay POV**

"So who's who here? So far all I know is that Cole's body is Kai." Zane asked.

"Oh! Right. I'm Jay, and that would leave Cole in my body." You answered.

"I know how to talk Jay." Cole muttered.

"What were you looking at before you told Zane how to breathe Jay?" Kai asked.

"What? I looked away from him? I don't remember that." You answered confused. Kai, Cole, and Zane all looked at each other.

"Well, before you told Zane how to breathe there was a brief moment where you looked straight ahead." Kai explained.

"I did? All I remember that happened before I told him how to breathe was a bunch of info flowing into my head about how to breathe." You answered.

"Oh. I think I know what that was. You were thinking of how you could tell me how to breathe or something like that weren't you?" Zane asked.

"Actually, I was. Why?" You asked.

"Well, normally when I think of something and it's important, my database will automatically kick in and give me all the information on what I need to know." Zane informed.

"Wow, really? So I was using the database without even knowing?" You questioned.

"Yeah." Zane answered.

"Cool." You said happily.

"You two having fun with each other's bodies yet?" Kai interrupted. You all looked at him and then Cole and Zane both broke out laughing. You just stared blankly confused.

"What are you all laughing about?" You asked. _Did I miss something?_ Cole and Kai both looked at you and Zane kept laughing.

"What. Is my. Body. Doing? I can't. Stop!" Zane said to himself through laughing. Cole and Kai continued to look at you and ignore Zane though.

"What?" You asked getting cheeped out by them starring.

"That was a joke." Kai told you.

"It was? Oh! His humor switch is off isn't it? Dang, now I feel like an idiotic freak." You said make Zane shoot a glare at you and stop laughing. You stood up and opened your chest reaching you hand for the humor switch only to have it swatted down. You looked up to see it was Zane who did it.

"Don't mess with my switches." He told you and you just looked at him.

"Why not?" You asked.

"I don't want you breaking me." He answered.

"Really Zane? You expect me to break you? Look this is my body right now and I can have whichever switches on that I want!" You said to him reaching for the switch again only to have him grab your wrist.

"Fine, you turn it on then." You told Zane and he just looked at you like you were crazy.

"You can't just leave that switch on. If the humor switch stays on too long it will begin to mess with my circlets and mind. I guess it kind of makes you seem drunk? I think that's what you humans have happen to you. Normally I will sense when a joke is coming and will turn it on before it." Zane told you. You frowned.

"So you're telling me that while I'm in your body I can't laugh at a joke or tell a joke?" You said upset.

"Yes." Zane said nodding and letting go of your hand.

"That sucks! I might as well be you and not me!"You raged closing your chest panel.

"It's fine Jay. I think you can handle no jokes for a little while. Hopefully we will all be back in our correct bodies soon." Cole told you. You looked at him still not use to the fact that you had to look at yourself when you were looking at Cole.

"Yeah, but I just feel so weird. These gears! I just wish they would stop grinding!" You said upset. "I feel so alien."

"I don't know how well it would work out for you though if you had the gears stop." Kai said, you still not use to the fact that you had to look at Cole when talking to Kai.

"Whatever, I just want to get back to normal." You pouted.

"Should we go back to the bounty and ask Sensei Wu for help?" Zane asked.

"Isn't that all we can do?" Kai asked in response.

"Then to the bounty!" You said spinning around and walking ahead of them.

**A/N: So if there is confusion here is the list of what bodies the characters are in.**

**Jay is in Zane.**

**Cole is in Jay.**

**Kai is in Cole.**

**Zane is in Kai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, the last chapter was confusing, I'll admit it. It was kind of my goal I guess? I was trying to show how the characters were confused as of what was going on, I don't know how good of a job I did. But here's the next chapter! Hopefully not quite as confusing as the last one. Read and Review Please!**

The ninja all walked onto the bounty very quietly, trying to sneak on and not be caught. All they wanted was to get to Sensei Wu and figure out how to get back to normal. They were about to walk down the stairs when Zane tripped on who knows what, and fell down on the others, making them all fall down the stairs.

"Arrg! Zane!" Kai half whispered from the bottom of the pile. "Guys, get off me, it's starting to hurt!" The sound of a door slammed open down the hall.

"Are you guys ok?" They all looked up to see Nya standing in the hall.

"Um, Yeah, I think so." Cole struggled to say to her from second to the bottom of the pile. _Jay is really weak, I can hardly breathe with the weight of Zane (Jay) and Kai (Zane) on me._ Cole thought to himself.

"Sorry." Zane said quickly getting off of the top.

"Are you guys sure?" Nya asked again walking closer.

"Yes!" Kai snapped making Nya jump and then look at him confused.

"You don't seem so fine Cole." Nya said.

"Arrg. Nya, I'm fine!" Kai snapped again as Jay made his way off of Cole.

"Why are you so moody Cole? I can expect behaviors like that from Kai, but not you!" She snapped back.

"Clue?" Kai spat back as Cole got off if him.

"What?" Nya asked.

"It's, a long story." Cole said leaning up against the wall trying to get his breathing regulated again.

"You're not very soft Jay." Cole commented turning to Jay.

"Well _sorry_ I'm made of metal!" Jay snapped at him.

"What's going on? Jay, why did you just address Zane as yourself?" Nya asked.

"Because he is Jay!" Kai and Cole said at the same time.

"No, Zane's Zane. I think you three all hit your heads on that fall. Kai can you help me out?" Nya commented.

"Oh, sure Nya." Kai said rolling his eyes. "I'm Kai, Jay's body is Cole, Zane's is Jay, and mine is Zane." Nya groaned.

"Cole. You. Are. Not. Kai!" Nya said pausing each time between each word. Zane looked back and forth between Kai and Nya.

"Look, Nya. I know this can be kind of hard to get a grasp on, but. How do I put this?" Zane started to say moving his hands as he walked towards Nya. He tripped on his on foot, this time very obvious since everyone was watching him, and he stumbled forward, managing to keep his footing. "Well, while we went to stop Garmadon, he kind of used his mega weapon on us?" Zane continued now standing directly in front of Nya. "It ended up resulting us in swapping bodies with each other, and now we are all stuck in them. We were all on our way over to Sensei's room to ask him about how we could fix this." Zane finished. Nya just stood there and blinked at him.

"You're all taking this seriously aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes!" Cole, Kai, and Jay all said at once.

"And this isn't a joke?" Nya asked. Jay moaned.

"Please don't talk about jokes." Jay whined. Kai, Cole and Zane all laughed, and Jay frowned even deeper. "Ha, Ha. Very funny." Jay said his words dripping in sarcasm.

"You guys are all starting to freak me out. I think I might actually be starting to believe you all." Nya said.

"What's going on out here?" Lloyd asked walking up.

"They are all claiming to have swapped bodies." Nya told him.

"Really? How much did I miss?" Lloyd asked like he left in the middle of a movie.

"So far, only us trying to convince Nya that we aren't lying." Jay told him.

"Can I participate? I want to be Sensei Wu." Lloyd asked.

"We aren't joking Lloyd! This is serious!" They all yelled at once.

"Okay Q and A time." Nya said.

"Fine, ask me anything." Kai replied.

"Where did I get my bracelet?" she asked.

"Nya, even I know that." Jay interrupted.

"I sure don't." Cole and Zane said at the same time.

"You got it from mom as an heirloom, who mom got it from Grandma." Kai answered.

"Okay, I didn't know the part about her mom getting it from your grandma, but still." Jay muttered. Nya just stood there for a little blinking in shock, then walking up to Kai and looked up at him. "You really are Kai aren't you?" She asked.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Kai said rolling his eyes.

"God that's weird." She commented.

"Wait you actually believe them?" Lloyd asked.

"Only Kai would know that my mom got this bracelet from my grandma." Nya replied.

"Well, that's not the case now, because all of us just heard it." Lloyd responded.

"So, to see Sensei Wu then?" Nya asked.

"Wait, so who's who then?" Lloyd asked. They all walked past him ignoring him. "I'm going to be calling you all by who you look like until I know!" Lloyd yelled down the hall. They all got to Sensei's door and Kai knocked.

"Come in." Sensei Wu said through the door. They all entered, and saw Sensei sitting in the middle of the room in a meditating position. "What would you like to tell me?" He asked.

"We need some help." Cole said.

"With what may I assist you?" Sensei Wu asked looking slightly more interested.

"Well, when we went to stop Garmadon, he kind of used his mega weapon on us, and now, we're kind of stuck in each other's bodies." Jay explained.

"We were hoping you knew of a way to get us back to normal." Zane added.

"Has something happened like this before? Is there a way to get back?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure." Sensei Wu replied. "I will look into it. You four have had a long day, rest and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Sensei, but you have told us over and over not to put off what can be done today." Cole complained. "Why can you not tell us now?"

"Yes, I have, but I am putting what cannot be done today tomorrow." Sensei answered. "Now go. Do whatever it is you do." He said motioning to the door. The ninja all left the room as he said.

"He just expects us to relax? How can we relax when we are in each other's bodies?" Kai raged. "We need to get back to normal, now!"

"I will agree, I do not like this body either, it is very different from what I am use t-" Zane started to say.

"Look who's talking." Jay interrupted grumpily rolling his eyes.

"but until we can figure out how we can get back to normal, we are going to have to deal with it." Zane continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

"If I stay in this body much longer, I might go insane." Jay muttered falling behind the others.

"So, what now?" Kai asked. Cole shrugged.

"Relax?" Cole answered unsure.

"I think, we should just go do whatever we want." Zane replied.

"Yeah." Jay agreed. "See you later." Jay said walking off to their shared room.

"I'll see you later as well." Zane spoke walking off to the training room tripping in the hall.

"So… You want to play video games?" Kai asked Cole as they were standing in the hall.

"Sure." Cole shrugged and they both walked to the game room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai POV**

You and Cole sat down on the couch, holding your remotes waiting for the game to start up.

"You have no idea how awkward this is for me to be siting her next to myself." Cole said to you.

"And I bet you have no idea how weird I feel seeing myself tripping so much." You countered making Cole laugh. "It makes me wonder why he is tripping on his own feet so much."

"I think it's because he isn't use to the body. Jay did say that he himself was finding it hard to control his body, so it would only make sense that Zane is as well, the only difference between the two of them is that if Jay does something wrong he just doesn't move and if Zane does, he trips or probably does something else." Cole explained. You stared at him for a little bit and then heard the opening music on the start screen turning to see the game ready to play.

"You ready?" You asked, but without waiting for a response you started the battle.

"Do I really have a choice?" Cole muttered. You two started the fight and you defeated him easily.

"Ha! I won!" You said happily throwing your hands in the air.

"No, technically I won because you're in my body." Cole countered.

"Dude, that's not fair, I controlled your body to do that win if that was the case, so technically I won." You replied back.

"Playing games isn't going to work is it?" Cole asked.

"I don't think so, if we are going to argue over who won what's the point of playing." You answered. You both sighed and turned off the game machine, going to walk out only to see a glowing light flash across hall.

**Jay POV**

You walked into the bedroom and closed the door sighing that you finally got away from them. Now you can do what you've wanted to do. You looked down at your chest, still leaning on the door. You then walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror staring at Zane's face.

"God this feels weird." You muttered to yourself. You looked down at your chest again and opened your chest panel. You looked at yourself in the mirror again with your chest open analyzing the gears and wires. You stood there being mesmerized by the movements of the gears and the appearance of your insides. You shook your head trying to clear it of your thoughts. You almost considered messing with the switches inside of you. You don't want to damage Zane in anyway though; especially when you were in him because then you would have to deal with it instead of him. You looked at your panel and saw the symbol engraved by Zane's creator when he was made, tracing your hand over it. You sighed and closed your chest. Wait, Zane could do stuff like turn his head around all the way and light up like a glow stick couldn't he? You continued to think about the things he had done in the past that only a robot could do. _What if I lit up?_ You thought to yourself and like that you lit up, and the intensity was very high. You frowned and started to try and figure out how to turn it off, only making it brighter.

"How do I turn this thing off?!" You spoke out loud getting frustrated. You looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of the door.

"I need help." You muttered. You spun around and darted for the door, flinging it open and darting down the hall for the training room.

**Zane POV**

You walked, or rather tripped, into the training room. You were starting to get irritated with your klutziness. You got up and walked over to the training equipment, looking up a little at some of the higher up things. They seemed a little bit higher than they were when you were in your body, you never really cared much about all of your heights, but Kai's hair did seem to give him the illusion of being taller. You turned around and looked at all the spinjitzu training equipment. Maybe you could do spinjitzu? You went ahead and tried, failing miserably and falling to the ground. You got up dizzy from your failjitzu and looked at the spinjitzu training course. You knew what you had to do. You went and hit the button to start it up and went over the beginning taking the first step onto the course only to trip, again. This was going to take a while.

**Jay POV**

You slammed the door open to the training room making Zane hit his head on one of the dummies on the spinjitzu training course.

"Zane, I need help." You said to him. He looked up and obviously winced at your brightness.

"How did you get me that bright?" He asked.

"I don't know! How do I turn it off?" You asked getting irritated.

"What's going on-a-whoa. Za-Jay. You're like, the sun!" You heard Cole's (Kai's) voice say. You spun around to see Cole and Kai standing in the door way, both of them squinting their eyes like Zane was. You looked back at Zane seeing him confused. Zane walked towards you.

"Let me see if I can help." He said touching your wrist but quickly recoiling his hand.

"What?" You asked in a confused and irritated voice.

"Jay, you're burning up." He told you.

"I am?" You asked getting worried.

"At least you're not so hot that it's an issue yet, I can't touch you though, so I can't really help you either. I've never had this happen to me before; I'm not sure what is going on." He told you trying to keep calm.

"What do I do?" You asked.

"I was going to try and turn it off with my control panel I have on my wrist but I can't touch you so I'm not sure what to do." He replied.

"Can't yo-" You started to say but stopped when a the word _DANGER!_ Started flashing in your eyes. "Um, Zane, why is there a Danger flashing in my eyes." You asked. More words started to scroll across your eyesight as you read them. _DANGER! Reaching high temperature. Emergency Shutdown in five. Four… _"Emergency Shutdown? No I ca-" You started to say seeing Zane's face full with worry before everything went black.

**Cole POV**

"You stood there in shock watching Zane try to help Jay out, but dang Jay was glowing bright, it was hurting your eyes just to look.

"I was going to try and turn it off with my control panel I have on my wrist but I can't touch you so I'm not sure what to do." Zane replied to Jay.

"Can't yo-" Jay started to say but stopped. "Um, Zane, why is there a Danger flashing in my eyes." He asked. "Emergency Shutdown? No I ca-" He said in a panic right before his body went limp in a standing position and his glowing slowly went off. You looked at Zane and Kai in shock as they did the same. Kai walked up to Jay and started waving his hand in his face.

"Jay? Earth to Jay? Hello? You in there?" He spoke to Jay. "If you're on and stuff say I'm fine." Kai said as he stopped waving his hand in Jay's face. There was a long silence. "Kai went to touch Jay but recoiled his hand. "Wow, you weren't joking Zane, his really hot. So, what now?"

"All we can do now is wait for him to cool off. He's going to stay off until someone turns him on, but we can't do that until he is at a normal temperature." Zane said.

"Oh hey guys, I'm just going to grab som- what's with Zan-sorry, Jay?" Nya asked walking in the room. She reached for Jay.

"No, don't do that!" You all said at once but she had already touched Jay and recoiled her hand.

"Ow, what's going on with him?" She asked. "Jay?"

"He over heated and went into emergency shutdown." You told her.

"Can't you just turn him back on?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Can you touch him?" Kai countered.

"We are going to turn him on but we have to wait for him to cool off first." Zane told her.

"He's going to be _so _mad when we turn him on." Kai said looking a Jay.

"You think? I don't think I would be very happy either." You replied.

"It's going to take a while for him to cool down, I would suggest we have dinner and then restart him." Zane said.

"Without him?" Nya asked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Unless you all want to wait three more hours for dinner." Zane replied.

"No! I'm already getting hungry." Kai said quickly. "So, who's making dinner?"

"You." You, Zane and Nya said at the same time.

"What? No. I can't cook." Kai said back.

"And I can't walk very well. I don't know how well the food would turn out." Zane countered.

"And nobody seems to like my food so that takes me off the list." You added.

"And I'm busy working." Nya said.

"And Jay is currently unavailable." You added.

"Ugg, fine. Pizza for everyone." Kai complained walking off.

"I'm going to keep training then." Zane said turning back to the equipment and using it again. Nya walked through the room and left leaving you standing there with Jay as Zane was failing at training.

"Zane?" You said making Zane fall, again.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you, maybe need a little help?" You asked.

"No, I think I got it." He replied restarting the course.

"No, I don't think you do." You said. Zane fell off the course again and got up and walked over to you.

"Why don't you think I can train myself?" He asked.

"Um, maybe because you keep falling?" You countered. Zane sighed.

"Ok, maybe I do need a little help." He said giving in. "This bodies controls, are just so much faster than I'm use too, it makes it difficult for me to move properly. I can't even do spinjitzu, so how am I supposed to help you all fight if I'm tripping on my own feet all the time?" He explained frustrated.

"All people move at that speed, Jay did tell me though that he is having trouble moving too, so it's ok. Jay told me that he had to think of his movements before they happened, so you just have to think of them when you want them to happen. Just do spinjitzu." You said finishing by doing spinjitzu and quickly stopping. "Okay, whoa. Lightning spinjitzu that's a shock, so much different than rocks." You walked over to the spinjitzu training course button and turned it off. "So first, before you start trying to do spinjitzu, why don't we try and get you walking better?" You asked. "Why don't we go out for a run?" You recommended. Zane nodded and you walked out onto the deck of the ship getting ready to leave.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" You turned to see Kai walking towards you.

"Out for a run. We want to try and get Zane better at controlling your body." You told him.

"Oh, well, I have to stay here, wait for the pizza to come." Kai said. "So, um, don't get hurt I guess?"

"I will try my best not to, it is kind of the goal of this." Zane said. "Oh, do you think you can keep an eye on Jay while we are gone? Just check on him every now and then; make sure nothing happens to him."

"Sure thing. It's not like I will be doing anything but waiting." Kai replied. You and Zane then left and started a run and Zane tripped right away. _This is going to take a while…_ The two of you continued to run and you had to constantly stop and wait on Zane to get up.

"Ow." Zane said falling again. He got back up again like he had been and started running again but collapsed, instead of tripping.

"You okay?" You asked.

"I think so? I don't know; my leg really hurts." He replied.

"Can I see it?" You asked. He looked at you in confusion but then rolled up his pants on the leg that was hurting him. You looked and saw blood and he looked at the blood in awe. He went to poke the scrape and you swatted his hand away.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't touch it, you could make it worse." You told him and he just looked at you confused. "We need to go back to the bounty so we can treat it."

"Is that blood?" He asked.

"Yeah." You replied. "Let's get going." You helped him stand up and put his hand on your shoulder for support. Together the two of you walked back to the bounty, or in Zane's case, limped. When you got back to the bounty Kai spotted you and looked at you in confusion as you were helping Zane walk.

"What happened?" Kai asked looking at Zane and back at Cole.

"He tripped." You told him vaguely as you and Zane continued to walk, Kai walking along with you.

"Oh, surprise." Kai said in sarcasm. "That's not what I meant. Why are you helping him walk, and why is he limping."

"I think I'm bleeding." Zane answered.

"He _is_ bleeding." You corrected.

"WHAT!" Kai yelled in anger.

"Chill out Kai." You said to him. "There's nothing we could have done to make it not happen."

"Yeah there was! Not let him trip!" Kai raged.

"Pizza delivery." A voice said from the deck.

"I'm not done yet." Kai said turning to go to the deck.

"Come one Zane; let's get your knee dealt with." You said as you continued to walk. You entered the training room, passing the undisturbed Jay and had Zane sit down on one of the pieces of equipment. You walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed the first aid kit and walked back. "Roll buck up your pants." You instructed making Zane nod and do as you said. You cleaned off the injury and then Kai came stomping in.

"You injured my body." He spat.

"Can you wait for me to finished Kai?" You grumbled as you pulled out a bandage. Kai muttered something under his breath but let you finish. When you were done Zane pulled down the leg to his pants and Kai walked up and shoved you out of the way making you fall over. It actually kind of hurt with the force he used to push you.

"Zane. You. Hurt. My Body." He spat pausing often like he was trying to get the words into his head.

"Sorry Kai." Zane apologized frowning.

"Kai, people get injured. Stuff like that happens. I'm sure you have cut yourself before." You said getting up.

"But he injured me." Kai growled.

"No, he hurt himself. New rule while we are in each other's bodies. While we are in them they are our bodies and we will treat each other like we aren't in each other's bodies and live normally." You replied. Kai muttered something under his breath again crossing his arms. "So you can leave him alone." You added making Kai back off of Zane still muttering stuff under his breath. Zane got up and limped across the room to Jay and touched him.

"He's still warm, we're going to have to wait a little long for him to get to a normal temperature." Zane said resting his hand on Jay.

"So, you guys want to get pizza?" Kai asked.

"Sure." Zane and you said at the same time and you all walked out of the room to head towards the dining area.

"Pizza's here!" Kai yelled when you all got to the room to get everyone else to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! DX I realized I forgot to make an author note on the last chapter! But anyway, what's done is done, sore here's this chapter, from Zane's point of view. Also Please, read and review!**

You walked into the training room with Kai and Cole, you felt like you were getting better at controlling Kai's body now. You weren't tripping as much. You then walked up to Jay putting your hand on him.

"He's cool enough now; we should be able to start him back up." You informed moving your hand off of him and opening his chest. You observed his gears, wires and switches seeing if anything was off. You then checked the panel on his wrist checking for anything being off as well. When everything looked good you flipped his power switch into the off position because it was still in the on position from the emergency shutdown. "You guys ready?" You asked holding onto the power switch getting ready to flip it on.

"Just turn him on already, he's been off long enough." Kai said getting impatient. You rolled your eyes, flipped on the switch and closed his chest. You all stood back and waited for him to power on. Soon his eyes snapped open.

"That, sucked!" Jay yelled making you all jump. He blinked a couple of times at you all. "Oh. Hi." He said calmly.

"Really? That's it?" Kai asked.

"That's what?" He asked confused.

"Well you were just off. We all thought you would be really mad about it." Kai explained.

"I am really mad about it." Jay replied.

"So, what now then?" You asked.

"Oh, Jay we made a new rule while you were off. While we are in each other's bodies they are ours, so no getting crazy mad at someone for doing something with your body." Cole said.

"Okay?" Jay replied like he didn't get it.

"Just don't go crazy, I thought Kai was going to kill Zane earlier." Cole replied.

"How much did I miss?" Jay asked.

"Us discussing you, me and Zane going for a run, Zane scraping his knee making it bleed, Kai getting mad at Zane and shoving me on the floor, us eating pizza and turning you on." Cole said.

"You guys ate, without me?" Jay said angrily.

"Jay, don't worry, it's not necessary for you to eat." You told him.

"No. That's not it! You guys ate. Without me. How long was I off?" He asked still angry.

"Three hours." You all answered at once.

"Three hours?!" Jay yelled in disbelief. "You guys left me off, for three hours. What is wrong with you guys?"

"Jay, we had to wait for you to return to a normal temperature before we could start you back up." You informed him. Jay groaned.

"I hate being you Zane! I want to be back to normal already!" Jay spat.

"Don't we all want to get back to normal?" Kai asked. You then saw Jay's head snap up to look straight ahead and his eyes turn blue.

"Zane? Is this falcon vision?" Jay asked.

"Well, I can't see it, but based on the fact that your eyes just turned blue, I believe so. My falcon is probably trying to show you something." You said.

"Is that Garmadon? And Serpentine?" Jay asked in shock.

"We can't see Jay." Kai said in a monotone voice. Jay then shook his head and his eyes were back to normal.

"Their coming here." Jay reported.

"Garmadon?" Cole asked clarifying.

"Yeah." Jay replied.

"Then let's get ready!" Kai yelled running off to get ready. You walked up to Cole.

"Cole, what if I can't fight well in the battle. What if I only end up hurting Kai more?" You asked letting him know your concerns.

"You'll do fine Zane." He said trying to make you feel better.

"But I can't even do spinjitzu." You muttered.

"Wait, Zane can't do spinjitzu?" Jay asked. "What if I can't either!?" Jay began to panic. He then did spinjitzu. "Oh, ok, never mind. I'm good, although making an ice tornado is different."

"Yeah, I thought that too when I did spinjitzu and made a lightening tornado," Cole said to him. "But Zane, you'll be fine, you getting better at moving already."

"Well, then, shall we go join Kai?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Cole replied following Jay out the door, you soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome Back! This chapter is from No one's point of view, for reasons that will make it easier to understand, I did however keep accidently writing things in Jay's point of view on accident though so sorry is there is a couple of slips here in this chapter, I tried to fix them all, but don't know if I missed any! Anyway I don't own anything from Ninjago, but please read, review and enjoy!**

The ninja were on the deck of the bounty bracing themselves for Garmadon and the serpentine to get there.

"We should try our best to not let Garmadon and them know we swapped bodies." Cole said.

"That seems like a good idea, the less they know the better, so I would recommend we call each other by who's body they are in if we need help." Zane recommended.

"Yeah." Jay agreed.

"Fine by me." Kai agreed too. They all then got back to preparing. Zane kept trying to do spinjitzu to force himself ready for the battle. Jay was just standing there watching the others prepare. Kai was doing all sorts of things to get ready. Kai then did spinjitzu and stopped looking at himself.

"Rocks are weird." Kai said, it obviously being the first time he had done spinjitzu in Cole's body. Cole looked over at Kai and rolled his eyes, getting back to preparing. Jay looked out off of the ship and finally say Garmadon and the serpentine in the distance.

"Guys." Jay said point at them in the distance. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm pumped!" Kai said jumping off the ship onto the ground and run in the direction of Garmadon and them. Cole face palmed himself and followed, with Jay and Zane not far behind him. Cole got a head of Kai and Zane, and caught up to Kai easily.

"Could you think before you run into things Kai?" Cole asked Kai running alongside of him, getting a little ahead of him actually.

"Well the sooner we start the sooner it's over." Kai replied.

_-With Jay and Zane-_

"Wow. You're fast Jay. Why don't you ever run that fast?" Zane asked Jay, followed by Zane tripping. Jay stopped and waited for him to get up.

"Because I don't want to overrun you guys and always be the first one to the destinations." Jay replied as Zane was getting up. They then began to run again.

"I guess that would make sense." Zane said as they were running, Cole and Kai were a lot farther now.

_-With Cole and Kai-_

They were nearing up on the serpentine and Garmadon and could hear them talking actually, talking about the ninja.

"I thought Garmadon usssssed hissss mega weapon on them to do ssssomething to them?" One of the snakes asked.

"He did. I wasss there when he used it, but he had ussss retreat before the light cleared away to let usss ssse them." Another serpentine replied

"Ninja Go!" Kai and Cole said at the same time starting to do spinjitzu. Cole spun right through a bunch of serpentine knocking them all unconscious, only stopping when he realized that he spun a little too far out.

"Dang it." Cole muttered and then running back into the fight and starting to do spinjitzu again, stopping next to Kai. Kai went to punch a serpentine and ended up sending it flying into another and knocking them both unconscious. Kai stopped and looked down at his hands for a minute.

"Sweet!" Kai said in joy as he grabbed a serpentine and lifting it off the ground and throwing it at another knocking them both unconscious. He then grabbed two serpentine that were next to him and knocked their heads together knocking them both unconscious as well.

"This is awesome!" Kai yelled again jumping over a serpentine and grabbing it by the feet and swinging it around knocking out all the serpentine in the radius and the one he was swinging. Kai went to attack another but a white tornado passed in front of him and the serpentine was gone. He looked to see Jay punching it in the face over and over again.

"Not cool dude, not cool." Kai said crossing his arms and then seeing a serpentine out of the corner of his eye and punching it in the face without looking and the serpentine collapsed to the ground.

Zane went up to a serpentine to attack it but right before his fist hit the serpentine he tripped sending himself to the ground. The serpentine just stood there and looked at him for a little bit but then burst out laughing along with some other serpentine around him. Zane then reached out and grabbed the serpentine by the foot and pulled it to the ground with him and rolling over on top of it. Zane sat there on top of the serpentine for a while punching it over and over in the face until he was positive that he knocked it unconscious and got up to start fighting other serpentine.

Jay was going spinjitzu all over the place, knocking down snake after snake. He did spinjitzu all the way over to Cole only stopping when he was next to him.

"Hey." Cole said greeting Jay as they were fighting.

"May I suggest that fists aren't the best way of fighting for you?" Jay recommended to Cole without letting it out that they were in each other's bodies.

"Oh, yeah. Ha, ha, weapons." Cole said reaching behind his back to grab his weapon. He pulled it out and looked at the nun chucks he held in his hand. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Jay asked glancing over.

"They're not my favorite," Cole said. "but they'll work." He then started to swing around the nun chucks knocking a bunch of serpentine down. Jay then grumbled. _It's so dark out I wish it was brighter._ He thought to himself and like that he lit up like he did earlier. _No, no, no, no, no. Turn off! Turn off! Turn off!_ He thought to himself more and his glowing stopped.

"What was that?" Cole asked.

"Sorry." Jay replied as they continued to fight. Soon most of the snakes were knocked out.

"Retreat!" They all heard Garmadon say who was so heavily guarded that it was impossible to get to him.

"What? No. I want to fight more! This is fun!" Kai complained as the rest of the serpentine retreated.

_-With Garmadon-_

"I thought I used my mega weapon on them." Garmadon growled.

"I thought sssso too. I'm pretty ssssure ssssomething is up with them. They were fighting… weird." Skales said slithering along him.

"There better be." Garmadon continued to growl. "I want to find out what is going on with them. Have some serpentine spy on the ninja to find out what is going on." He ordered followed by Skales slithering off to collect a group of Serpentine to follow the ninja bat to the bounty.

_-Back with the Ninja-_

"Well that was fun! These fist are awesome!" Kai cheered when they got back to the bounty.

"Pfft. Yeah, you having fun yet?" Cole said sarcastically.

"Dude, Cole you are crazy strong." Kai continued to rant.

"And this is just occurring to you." Cole mentioned in a monotone voice. "You haven't seen me lift a car before? Jay, your fast, I have to be careful when running just to make sure I don't overshoot things, don't want to be running off any cliffs in the future."

"Hopefully there won't be a much future for this." Jay muttered.

"Yeah, as fun as that was swinging around those serpentine, I don't want to be stuck in Cole's body, that and while I'm in it I'm technically not related to my sister, making Zane related." Kai agreed making Zane perk up at the mention of his name.

"Are you listening Zane?" Cole asked Zane.

"No, sorry, my mind is wandering elsewhere." Zane replied embarrassed.

"Whatever, let's just go to bed, it's late." Cole said.

"But I'm not even tired!" Jay protested making everyone start laughing. "What?" He asked in confusion looking at them all. "Oh. Hehe. Yeah, this is probably a Zane thing isn't it?"

"Robot's don't need to sleep, although it is probably a good idea to go into hibernation mode. I can tell you how to set yourself to wake up at a specific time when we get to our room." Zane said.

"K." Jay mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Garmadon! My spies figured out what was going on with the ninja, and you won't believe it!" Skales said slithering into the room in a hurry.

"Then tell me already." Garmadon growled impatiently.

"It turns out; your mega weapon actually did do something to them. According to my spies, they all swapped bodies." Skales replied.

"They did? That's. Not what I was expecting the mega weapon to do, but I think I know what we can do against those ninja." Garmadon replied.

_-With the Ninja-_

**Jay POV**

_Powering back on._ You heard in your head remembering that you were in Zane's body making you groan and open your eyes seeing them focus like a camera again. The gears in your head still bugged you, but you were getting a little more comfortable with them. You sat up in your bed and saw Cole pacing in the room, or wait, Cole's was Kai, yeah. That is just Cole's body pacing.

"What's up Kai?" You asked making him glance at you out of the corner of his eye, but ignore you. "Fine, don't talk." You muttered. You got up and walked over to the dresser to grab your clothes, opening your drawer first, with your blue ninja suit in it and then remembered that you were in Zane's body again and closed the drawer. You all agreed last night that you would all wear each other's clothes while in each other's bodies because the clothes were all different sizes and you would look weird if you were that person wearing a different color of clothing. You sighed and opened Zane's drawer and pulled out his ninja suit, feeling awkward to be opening his drawer and pulling out his clothes. You kicked the drawer close and did spinjitzu changing into the outfit. You looked at the white pajama's you were holding in your hand and then at Cole who was sleeping like a rock. You looked back at the pajamas and grinned walking over to him. You took the sleeve to Zane's white pajamas and started swatting him in the face over and over.

"Hey get up me! Mornings here get moving." You yelled in his face. His eyes intently shot open and his hands up to his face and he grabbed the sleeve and pulled it down, you not letting go of it, which was a huge mistake. You ended up falling on top of him, but stopping your hands resting on the bed on both sides of his head and your face really close to his. His eyes intently grew real wide and face turn red. It was almost like the scene was set up for your two to kiss.

"Oh my god!" You said flying up and hitting your head on the upper bunk bed. Cole scrabbled up into the corner of the bed with his back to the wall looking very uncomfortable and his face very red and breathing fast, like he almost had a heart attack. You then spun around and walked to the door and stared at it in embarrassment and Kai burst out laughing.

"What the heck Za-Jay!?" Cole yelled. You turned back around to look at him only to get the white pajamas chucked in your face. Kai was still laughing.

"That was. The best. Thing. I've ever. Seen!" Kai exclaimed through laughing.

"Shut up Kai!" You and Cole both yelled at the same time followed by a groan. You looked over at Zane's bed to see him roll over on his back and then sit up and rub his eye.

"Whaz goin-on?" He asked softly, sounding tired and words slurred.

"You just missed the most amazing scene I have ever seen!" Kai replied still laughing.

"It was not!" You and Cole said at the same time again.

"Wha happened?" Zane asked, sounding not quite as tired as before.

"Nothing!" You and Cole said, yet again, at the same time.

"They almost." Kai started to say but then snickered. "Kissed!" Zane looked at Cole and then you.

"It was an accident!" You said defending yourself and raising your hands. Zane slid his feet over the edge of is bed and sat there still looking tired and hair a mess, even messier than Kai always had it.

"I trust you. I'm not mad." He said. Everything we was saying sounded tired. He rubbed his eye again. Kai was still snickering.

"I bet you would be laughing now too if you saw it." Kai pointed out to Zane.

"I can't be so sure about that. They did say it was an accident so even if they did kiss I would be fine. It was an accident, that's all that matters." Zane replied.

"Can we just put this behind us now and pretend it never happened?" Cole asked getting out of his bed.

"Sure." Zane said getting up too.

"Fine." Kai pouted. Cole and Zane both walked over to the dresser and got the suit that belonged to their body and Cole did Spinjitzu changing into it and Zane looked watched Cole do spinjitzu and then at his suit and sighed. He then walked over to the bathroom to change. When he came back out he was in his suit and he looked really happy.

"Why so happy all of the sudden?" You asked.

"I did spinjitzu." He answered smiling.

"Congrats." Kai said "Now can we go? I'm getting bored." Cole punched Kai in the shoulder, frowned and started shaking his hand around like it was in pain and both Kai and Zane started laughing, you looking at both of them and frowning.

"You guys can go. I'll just, stick around here." You said getting up on your bed and sitting there. They all looked at you and Cole and Kai nodded and left the room, but Zane remained there. He then walked over to you and got up on the bed to sit next to you.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I just feel so left out on things." You replied looking away.

"Jay, its okay, I always felt like that before I found out I was a 'nindroid' and had a humor switch." Zane said trying to comfort you.

"Yeah, but I know I'm a 'nindroid' right now, and I know I have a humor switch." You countered. There was silence for a bit.

"You know what? Ever since I got into Kai's body, I haven't sensed anything. I am beginning to think that is a feature that stayed here." Zane said taping on your chest lightly making you shiver from the echo in your head. You looked at him confused. Zane sighed. "I'm thinking you may be able to use my 6th sense. If you can figure out how to tap into it, you could start using your humor switch and know when to have it on and off." He explained.

"I could?" You asked making sure he wasn't joking.

"I believe so." Zane replied. You smiled.

"Well hopefully I'll figure out how to use it!" You said happily getting off the bed. "Let's go!" Zane got of the bed and walked with you to the door. You were feeling so much better about yourself knowing that there was a chance you could use Zane's 6th sense. The two of you walked down the hall in silence, you constantly thinking of how you can use the 6th sense.

"So, how can I use your 6th sense?" You asked breaking the silence.

"Sadly, I cannot answer that question. I would just sense things; there was nothing that I did." He replied making you frown and look at the ground.

"So all I do is sense things." You muttered to yourself very quietly.

"Hmm?" Zane responded not being able to hear what you said.

"Oh, nothing." You said looking back up and smiling. He looked at you like he wanted to know what you said but didn't push it. As you continued to walk this feeling washed over you and you stopped walking, Zane however kept walking, only stopping when he realized you stopped.

"What is it?" He asked. You just stood there and ignored him, the feeling a little overwhelming; there was now also a quiet laughter in your head. You shook you head and looked at Zane.

"Nothing." You replied and you started walking again, Zane looking at you confused but followed. As you continued walking you got this feeling that Zane was going to trip soon and looked back at him to see him doing fine. You then moved your head back to see where you were going and then heard a thud behind you. You spun around to see Zane face down on the floor. You continued to stare at where he fell, even when he got up, not ever averting your gaze from the spot. You shook your head again trying to clear it and looked at Zane to see him looking at you in confusion.

"What were you looking at? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, It's nothing. You okay?" You asked trying to avoid his question, even though you should probably ask him about it

"Yeah, I am." He replied. The two of you then continued to walk. _How did I know he was going to trip? Was that me using the 6__th__ sense? _You thought to yourself. You stopped walking again; the laughter earlier.

"What is it?" Zane asked you when you stopped walking. You opened up your chest.

"Zane, I'm going to try something, I promise I won't leave it on long." You told him and flipping on your humor switch and you instantly felt like cracking a joke. He stood there and blinked at you for a little.

"Do you think you used my 6th sense?" He asked.

"I think so, but the sooner we get to the deck, the sooner we will find out." You replied half walking, half skipping through the hall. You ran up the stairs, with Zane not far behind you and saw Nya, Cole and Kai all talking. Nya glanced over at you two getting ready to greet you both but her face quickly changed from cheerfulness to full out horror.

"Kai!" Nya said making Kai perk up and look at her at the mention of his name. "No, wait they all swapped bodies yesterday." She muttered to herself "Zane! Your hair!"

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" Zane asked grasping some of it.

"Everything is wrong with it!" She replied quickly then fast walking over to him and grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him back down the stairs. The three of you all stared at the stairs after they disappeared and then broke out laughing.

"I guess I should have warned him about that." Kai said.

**Zane POV**

You were greatly confused, you didn't see anything wrong with your hair, Kai always had it messy, it's not like it mattered. Nya was dragging you along you struggling to keep up casing your balance to be very awkward. You felt your feet slowly getting farther behind and soon you fell to the ground, Nya still holding your wrist casing your arm to get pulled on and you to feel a horrific pain in your shoulder causing you to cry out. Her hand then intently let go and up to her face cupping over her mouth and nose with her other hand and you to fall the rest of the way to the ground and hit your face.

"Oh my god!" She said in panic and squatting down next to you to roll you over on your back. "I didn't break your arm did I?" She asked. "You can move it right?" You went to move your arm but winced in pain, and it only to twitch.

"It hurts, a lot." You told her. She looked at your shoulder, running her hand along it. You heard feet running down the hall in the silence.

"Hold on, I think it's just dislocated. This won't hurt a bit." She said to you and then pushing your arm back in place, making you feel the pain again and cry out again. "Okay, I lied, sorry."

"What happened?" You heard Kai asked running up with Jay and Cole.

"I just dislocated his arm, but I think its fine now. Can you move it?" She asked. You sat up and flexed your fingers and rolled your shoulder, still feeling pain.

"Yeah." You replied.

"I'm going to go get an ice pack." Cole said running off. You sat with your back up against the wall while you all waited for Cole to get back, which didn't take very long. Nya took it from him and put in on your shoulder and helped you stand up.

"So, let's get your hair dealt with." She said still persistent on your hair. Cole, Kai and Jay all started laughing and Nya shot them a glare making them instantly shut up.

"Oh, I should probably." Jay said opening his chest and flipping off his humor switch. "There."

"Yeah, don't lea-" You started to say only to get Nya's hand over your mouth.

"Nope." She said. "You're not talking until your hair is fixed." And with that she started walking you to her room. When you got to her room she sat you down on her bed and she walked into her bathroom to get some stuff. You held a very flat expression on your face when she came back that looked like you were saying "Really?" Which you were trying to say, but she said you couldn't talk until your hair was fixed.

"You can talk you know, I meant you couldn't talk to them." She told you.

"What's wrong with my hair?" You asked. "Yeah, sure it's messy, but Kai always has it messy, it's not like it matters."

"You guys really just think of his hair being messy?" She asked as she started combing your hair.

"Yeah." You replied. She sighed.

"It's much more than that. You know how much work goes into making his hair like that? It's styled that way." She said as she finished combing out all the knots in your hair. "That and it would look like this if he didn't style it the way he does." She said handing you a hand mirror. You looked at your hair and it was all flat on the sides of your head, with a few small spikes here and there poking up and cut very choppy. His hair was pretty long actually. It just didn't look right with Kai's facial structure though. You couldn't help but laugh.

"See? It looks funny." She said taking the mirror from you and separating your hair into different clumps. She then took hair gel to your hair and started styling it in the front first to get the hair out of your face. After a while she finally spoke.

"There, all done." She said. "So how's your arm doing?"

"It still hurts." You replied.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "I would recommend you take it easy on that arm today. We should actually take you to the hospital." You had heard about hospitals from the others, but have never been to one, you never needed to being a robot. They didn't seem fun from what you've heard, that's for sure.

"I believe you would be correct on that matter." You agreed.

"You do know though that if you went, you would have to act like Kai the whole time. It would be Kai's doctor that would see you." She informed. You sighed.

"If that's what it takes. The longer this isn't looked at the more likely something can go wrong." You replied standing up, Nya quickly getting up and at your side to help you. "I can walk Nya, I'm fine."

"Really? Last time I checked, your arm was injured an your tripping all the time, and correct me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't seem fine." She replied. You protested but let her help you anyway. When you got out of her room you walked the hall a little to see Jay, Kai and Cole all siting on the floor along the wall.

"Oh, hey." Kai said with sadness in his voice when he saw you and Nya, he didn't look very happy.

"Is something wrong Kai?" You asked.

"No, it's nothing." He replied looking away.

"Kai…" Nya said, "I know you well enough to know if something's up."

"It's nothing!" He said standing up and storming off. You all looked at each other in shock.

"Kai!" Nya yelled running down the hall following his footsteps.

"So, what happened in there?" Jay asked trying to take their minds off of what just happened.

"Nya showed me what Kai's hair looked like flat and then styled it." You replied.

"Oh, man I wish I could have seen it!" Jay said. "He's always so protective over his hair. You laughed.

"There's a reason why." You replied.

"You've got to show us sometime! It's not like Kai can stop you." Jay said bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I would think we should respect Kai's wishes though and not show off his hair in a way he doesn't want us to see it." Cole said. "That's like taking this to our advantage and making fun of him, you might as well go running around in Ninjago City with your clothes off."

"But, I've always wanted to see what his hair would look like flat." Jay whined crossing his arms.

"I think I will have to agree with Cole on this one, sorry Jay." Zane said siding with Cole.

"So, what now?" Cole asked.

"Well, Nya and I both agreed that I should probably go to the hospital so they can take a look at my arm." Zane said.

"That is probably a good idea." Cole agreed.

"But won't you have to act like Kai when there? And furthermore, us have to act like each other?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Nya said that I would have to do that and if you all wanted to come you would have to act like whose body you're in so there isn't any suspicions or rumors started." You explained. Jay sighed.

"Yipee." Jay said in sarcasm and rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to go Jay." Cole responded.

"No, I should, plus it will be boring here by myself, Lloyd and Sensei Wu, if not annoying." Jay replied.

"So you guys want to go get Nya and Kai and head off?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." You replied with Jay, walking down the hall in search of where they went. You turned a corner and saw Nya standing outside of your shared room and the door closed, it looked like she was trying to talk to Kai.

"Is he in there?" Jay asked walking up.

"Yeah, but he's not talking, the most I got was a growl." Nya replied.

"I'll try talking to him." You said opening the door. You saw Kai look up from his bed and growl, then chucking a pillow at your face.

"Get out!" He yelled. You looked at him in shock and backed out of the room like he asked. You closed the door and looked at Jay, Cole and Nya still in shock.

"Let me try." Cole said opening the door, hearing a grumble come from the room before the door got shut.

**Cole POV**

You walked in the room and Kai looked up from having his head shoved in a pillow and grumbled dropping his head back into the pillow.

"What's going on Kai?" You asked walking over to the bed and siting at the end next to his feet. He just grumbled into his pillow in response.

"Come on Kai, what's the big deal?" You asked again. Kai finally sat up looking at the floor.

"Nya and Zane." He muttered.

"What about them?"

"I just feel like she is getting too close to him." Kai explained.

"But what about Jay? He's dating Nya." You asked.

"No, but that's different. Sure I don't like it, but Nya loves him and so does he. I can't always loom over her like a hawk and punch every dude in the face she tries to go out with." He explained.

"So what's so different about Zane?" You asked.

"I feel like Nya's kind of forgetting about me, now that I look like you and he looks like me, it's like she only recognizes him as her brother, and she hasn't even known Zane as long! I mean it's like blood, DNA, and appearances are all that makes someone related to her, when _I_ was the person in that body for the past years, and _I_ was the person she grew up with, not him. I think she thinks he is making my body look cute which is why she is getting attached to him, but that's not me, he's not her brother, I am. I just want her to treat me more like a brother and not a friend, and that's what is happening right now, she's treating him like her brother and me as a friend." Kai explained. You looked at him for a little.

"Can't you just tell her that?" You asked.

"No! It's not that easy, she'll think I'm being selfish." Kai replied quickly.

"Well actually, you kind of are, but I can see how you can be jealous over him too." You replied making Kai shoot you a glare. "I think you should give it a shot telling her."

"No!" He replied quickly.

"Then can I tell them?" You asked. He sighed.

"Fine." He muttered making you stand up.

"I'll tell you how it went when I'm done then, or maybe bring in Nya." You said opening the door and walking out to see Zane, Jay and Nya all standing there.

"Well?" She said waiting for you to talk.

"Okay, so here's the deal. He's jealous. He thinks that you are treating him more like a friend now and Zane more like a brother now that we all swapped bodies." You said kind of surprised that Jay was zoning out and looking around, not listening. Normally he would be listening in.

"I guess that makes sense?" Nya said slightly confused. You sighed.

"Kai wants you to treat us all the same, even though we are all in each other's bodies. He said that you seem to think that blood, DNA, and appearance are all that seem to make him a brother to you, not who he is." Jay said cutting in. You looked at him funny.

"How did you know that?" You asked.

"I heard the whole conversation; I'm assuming it was one of those robot, Zane things. I found the part where he explained me and Nya's relationship interesting." Jay explained making you face palm.

"But yeah, anyway, what he said." You said and shot a glare at him. "Do you want to talk to him?" You asked Nya.

"Yeah." She said, you walking over to the door and opening it to let her in soon following her in. Kai was sitting on the bed still with his arms crossed, he looked at Nya and then at you. Nya walked over to the bed and sat next to him and you sat on your bed across the room.

"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't realize I was making you feel that way." Nya said apologizing.

"You know what? I'm actually going to step out; let you two talk this out alone" You said getting up and heading for the door. You stepped out and stood next to Jay and Zane waiting for them to finish. Laughter was heard from the room every now and then.

"You better not Kai or I will punch you so hard over and over you will plead for me to stop!" Jay yelled at the door all of the sudden breaking the silence, laughing was heard from the room from Nya

"You guys better not be listening it!" Kai yelled from in the room making Jay fly his hands up to his ears to try and make it quieter.

"We aren't! Only Jay!" You yelled back at the door making Jay fall to his knees and curl up in a ball from the noise.

"Stop it Jay!" Kai yelled back at the door making Jay curl up even tighter and then start slowly and struggling to crawl away, not getting far before he curled back up into a ball on his side, covering his ears from your and Zane's laughing.

"Quieter, please?" Jay whispered still covering his ears. You and Zane both stopped laughing and Jay stayed there curled up on the floor ears covered for a while before he sat up.

"You done?" You asked making Jay shiver, eyes get wide and him to curl back up and cover his ears.

"I would recommend you turn that off." Zane said.

"I'm. Trying." Jay whispered. "You guys are too loud. I can't think well."

"No. We aren't loud." You said making Jay fly up into a standing position and run off, hands cupped over his ears. The two of you started laughing again and then waited in silence for Kai and Nya to come out. Soon Jay walked back.

"You turn it off?" You asked.

"Yeah." He replied standing next to you and waiting. Eventually Kai and Nya came out.

"You guys ready to go to the hospital?" You asked.

"We're going to the hospital?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, to get my arm checked." Zane answered.

"Which means we have to act like each other the whole time we are out." Jay added.

"Guys. Hospitals suck." Kai replied.

"Well I've never been to one so I wouldn't know." Zane stated making you all look at him.

"You've never been to a hospital." Jay said in disbelief.

"Nope, I've never needed too." Zane replied.

"This is going to make this difficult." You muttered.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Please read and review. Sorry if my information on dislocating an arm in this chapter and going to the hospital in the next chapter is incorrect. I've never dislocated something, broke a bone, or been to a hospital, well except for the time I was born, but that doesn't count! But yeah, thank you for reading, again! I had fun writing this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! It is all from Jay's point of view and please, read, review, and enjoy!**

The ninja were all walking down the streets of Ninjago city acting like each other. Zane and Kai were walking in front of everyone competing over who was going to lead the way, it going back and forth over who was in the lead. Nya was walking behind Zane next to Cole who kept looking at her with love in his eyes and you was walking behind everyone analyzing all of their actions and running over all the things Zane described about his personality before you all left. Before you left for the hospital you all tested each other on the personality to whose body you were in and how to react in certain situations.

"_Zane!_" Some girls across the street screamed. A few of them were fanning themselves with their hand like they were hot. You always forgot that Zane had the most fans out of the ninja. You glanced over at them and they screamed.

"Oh my god! Zane looked at me!" One of the girls said.

"No, he looked at me!" Another girl argued and they kept arguing over who you looked at making you smirk but then return your face to the same blank expression remembering you were supposed to act like each other. Cole then started talking to Nya almost nonstop, like you often would only pausing every now and then for a reply. Cole then fell back to walk next to you.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." You replied remembering that Zane generally uses the more complex words.

"How do you deal with girls like those?" Cole asked making you think of how you should reply.

"I don't, my logical parameters show that it would be easiest to just ignore them, or look at them." You explained trying to sound like Zane.

"Really? That's it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." You replied. Cole then shrugged and ran up to Nya looking very happy. Kai finally gave up on trying to take lead with Zane and fell back to talk with Cole and Nya and Zane pumped his arm that wasn't injured in victory and you heard Nya giggle at him and Cole laugh a little. Kai then looked over his shoulder at you and fall back even further to walk with you.

"How's it going?" He asked sounding calm and you shrugged, not really knowing how to answer the question because the way you wanted to answer it would be something Zane would say. There was silence between the two of you for a while.

"I'm kind of concerned for Kai's arm." Kai said. "I just don't like seeing you all injured."

"Isn't that why we are going to the hospital?" You asked.

"Yeah, but I can still be concerned about it, even if he is going to get it checked on." Kai replied.

"Well, let's just hope he will be fine." You replied trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, let's hope." Kai agreed walking ahead to walk next to Zane and as soon as Zane saw Kai he shot him a glare acting like he was actually Kai still. You liked it when they fell back to talk to you, but you never went up to them and started a conversation, trying to act like Zane and all. You felt weird not talking to someone. You all walked into the hospital and Zane finally let Kai lead the way, although he made himself look grumpy about Kai leading, but yet at the same time looking around. You all walked up to a counter and Nya registered Kai in so they could check out his arm and you all then took a seat and waited, which surprisingly didn't take too long, the wait to get in should have been much, much longer. You all got up and walked through the halls following the nurse. Zane went to cross his arms but forgot about his arm being in pain with every movement and dropped it back down to his side, but holding the grumpy and angry expression on his face. You all walked into a room and were told to wait again and Zane was instructed to sit in a specific spot but he refused. When the nurse left you all were left in the room alone.

"So far so good." Cole said, "I would say we are being convincing that we are all normal."

"What are you talking about Jay?" Kai asked jokingly making them all burst out laughing, you not because you had your humor switch off; you wanted to make the acting easier. You stood in the corner of the room excluding yourself, yet again, from everyone else.

"Just remember Zane, I don't like doctors." Kai reminded.

"Yeah, I've been trying to keep that in mind." Zane replied. They were all silent again as you all waited for someone to come in. Eventually the doctor walked in.

"so why are you all here?" He asked.

"Kai dislocated his arm, we think. I tried popping it back in place, but we want to make sure everything is good.

"I'm fine Nya." Zane protested.

"No, you're not." Nya replied.

"Which arm is it?" The doctor asked walking closer to Zane.

"The left one." Cole answered making the doctor reach for Zane's left arm only resulting in Zane trying to keep him from touching it but moving it and then wincing in pain. The doctor looked at him with worry.

"Please Kai, can you just cooperate this one time?" The doctor asked. Zane glared at the doctor.

"Please Kai." Nya asked making Zane glance over at her and sight then relaxing to let the doctor do what he had to do. The doctor began to check out his arm and as soon as he touched it Zane intently tensed up and the doctor looked at him with concern.

"Please let me know if I am hurting you." The doctor said.

"You already are." Zane growled under his breath making the doctor stop.

"How bad is it? Please be honest here Kai." The doctor asked.

"Even the slightest movement hurts." He replied looking away, you think he looked a Kai who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, but it was hard to tell from where you were standing. You began to look around the room pretending to be fascinated by the things in the room, remembering that Zane had never been to a hospital before. Zane then grumbled making you look back at.

"I believe he just damaged the muscle which is causing all the pain." The doctor said. "It should heal on it's own, but I wouldn't use the arm at all today, I'll go get something to help." The doctor added walking out of the room leaving them all in the room alone again.

"Well," Kai spoke up. "I guess that means no fighting for you today."

"Hopefully nothing big will come up today." Cole added.

"You never know with Garmadon though." You said making Kai and Cole look at you in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, never mind." Kai replied.

"_Okay…_" You said wanting to know why they all looked at you like that.

"You've just been so quiet; we actually forgot you were here." Cole explained rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment making you frown.

"Sorry." Kai and Cole apologized at the same time. You all looked back at Zane and saw him looking around the room in awe.

"So…" You said. "What are we going to do next? Go back to the bounty?"

"Probably." Cole replied. You all were silent again until a nurse came in.

"The doctor said you should use this for your arm." She said handing him a hanging cast. **(A/N: DX I don't know if that's what they are called! I don't even know if they are casts, I just know they are like fabric and they have that strap that hooks over the shoulder and you sit your arm in it. There kind of like hammocks? I don't know if you know what I'm talking about.)** "Have a good day." She said walking out of the room. You all looked at each other.

"Well, that was awkward." Kai said. Zane was looking at the thing she gave him.

"How do I use this?" Zane asked holding it up and looking at it.

"You are _not_ putting that on until we get back to the bounty." Kai replied snatching it from him.

"Why not? They asked me to." Zane asked.

"Because I wouldn't even put it on." Kai replied. "And we are supposed to _be _each other." Zane sighed and took it back.

"Fine, I won't put it on. Yet." Zane said shoving it in his pocket. You all then left the hospital and some more girls freaked out that they saw you. You considered messing with them but decided not to. After a while you all finally made it back to the bounty.

"Congratulations everyone, we did it." You said happy you could relax and be you and not Zane.

"I might accidently keep calling you all by your bodies' name! You guys were really convincing in my opinion!" Nya exclaimed.

"Zane, seriously? How do you deal with those fangirls?" You asked.

"Like you did, ignore them, and sometimes acknowledge their presence." Zane replied.

"I almost laughed when I heard their reaction to Jay just glancing at them." Kai stated.

"I wonder how they would react if they found out that it was actually me that looked at them and not Zane, I mean sure, I look like Zane, but I'm not Zane." You said.

"So how do I put this on?" Zane asked again pulling the cast **(A/N: I'm just going to keep calling it that unless I find otherwise)** out of his pocket holding it up.

"You sling it over your shoulder, like a messenger bag, and put your arm in it." Cole answered.

"I honestly think he doesn't need it." Kai said.

"But that's his choice to make." Nya replied.

"Yeah, and his choice can either make him look normal or make him look dorky." Kai countered.

"Atrophy will occur in his muscles if he uses it." You said having no idea where that came from.

"What's atrophy?" They all asked at once.

"I have no idea, I don't even know where that came from, I just kind of said it." You replied, "I'll try searching it up." You then went to search it up and got a bunch of information. When you think you got a good understanding of what it was you told them all. "Atrophy is when muscles in the body contract due to an injury or not being used and they will weaken and shrink." You explained. They all looked at you blankly and then at Zane's arm.

"You are _not_ using it." Kai said quickly and taking the cast away from him.

"But-" Zane started to say.

"Suck it up and deal with it." Kai cut him off making Zane frown.

"That doesn't even have anything to do with what I was going to say." Zane said. "Jay said that it occurs when it is not being used and regardless if I have the cast or not, my arm is just going to be hanging here." Zane finished motioning to his arm. You were all silent for a little.

"He has a point." Cole said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but won't it affect him more if it is in the cast, at east his arm will be swinging a little." Kai countered.

"I believe that Kai is right on that one, it would affect him more in the cast then if not." You said siding with Kai.

"And I don't want to get back into my body with a really weak arm." Kai added.

"Fine, you win." Zane finally said giving in making Kai smirk at his victory. "But." Zane said continuing. "If there are any issues I'm using the cast."

"That's understandable." Kai responded.

"So no doing anything like fighting for you today Zane. The less action for yo-" Cole was saying but got cut off by the sound of the alarm. You all looked at each other and ran off to the control room.


	9. Chapter 9

The alarm went off and the ninja all looked at each other in shock. They all then darted for the control room to see what was going on, except for Zane, he was walking. Cole flew past all of them and got to the room way before everyone else.

"What's going on?" Jay asked running into the room after Kai.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Cole responded messing with the controls, but it obviously looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Stop. Just, stop." Jay said pushing Cole out of the way. "Let me do this." He then started typing codes into the computer and soon enough a camera popped up on the screen with serpentine terrifying random citizens. "There you go." Jay said motioning to the screen when it popped up like he was a waiter showing you to your table in a restaurant.

"Let's go stop them!" Kai exclaimed moving to the door but Cole grabbed him by the shirt with one hand only to get dragged and grab him with both only slowing Kai down a little.

"Kai. Wait a minute." Cole said seeing that grabbing him wasn't doing anything. Kai stopped and looked at Cole.

"What?" He asked in irritation.

"One. We need to know what they are doing, and two. Zane." Cole replied motioning over to Zane who was standing in the corner of the room.

"We know what they are doing. They are terrorizing the town!" Kai responded.

"And Zane?" Cole asked him. "What I am trying to say is that we need to sort out the things here and know what the serpentine want over there, because last time you ran us into something without thinking, this happened!" Cole explained motioning to his body. Kai sighed.

"Fine." Kai replied grudgingly.

"Zane, you should stay here, unless we desperately need your help. If we do though you should wear the sling **(A/N: Thanks to my reviewers)** to help keep your arm from moving." Cole said to Zane.

"It's really hard to tell what they are trying to do." Jay reported as we were watching the screen. "It's like all they are trying to do is scare the citizens. Like they are trying to get attention."

"That's weird." Kai said. "Can we go then? I don't think we would need Zane for this."

"Kai." Cole growled in irritation.

"What? They've got to be stopped sometime." Kai said defending himself.

"I think I have to agree with Kai." Jay commented. "I don't think much is going to happen." Cole sighed.

"Fine, let's go." He said jogging out the door. Zane walked out of the corner after they left and looked at the screen, watching the serpentine rampage through the town. Soon he saw Skales slither across the camera and soon after a grinning Garmadon walk behind him holding his mega weapon. Zane then got a worried look on his face and glanced out the door. They were all long gone.

"They are going to need help." Zane muttered to himself turning to where they keep all of their weapons to grab one and got even more worried. _They all forgot their weapons!_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I know, shot chapter, but Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cole POV**

You were all about half way to the serpentine when Kai stopped to catch his breath and Jay for who knows what reason.

"Why are you guys stopping?" You asked.

"Talk. To. Yourself!" Kai managed though his heavy breathing.

"What?" You asked confused, you could keep running you had no idea why he was so exhausted.

"Cole, you're running really fast. We are both struggling to keep up." Jay told you.

"I am? Sorry, I guess? I wasn't trying to." You apologized.

"No, it's cool." Kai responded.

"Do you want me to run behind you guys so I can make sure I don't go too fast?" You asked trying to help them out.

"Yeah, let's try that." Jay agreed. When Kai was breathing better you all started to run again, but this time you ran behind them and you felt like you were going so slow.

**Zane POV**

You looked at their weapons for a while. _They are going to need these and I am the only one who can bring them to them. Or Nya! She can go and help them!_ You ran out the door and searched for Nya on the ship. After checking several places you went to the door to her room and knocked.

"Yeah?" She said from in the room "Who is it?"

"Nya? It's me, Zane." You replied, soon followed by a lot of ruckus and shuffling in the room. Eventually the door cracked open and Nya was standing there.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The others have an issue." You responded.

"What do you mean?" She questioned confused.

"Well, Kai, Jay and Cole all just left to go stop some serpentine thinking it wouldn't be that big of a battle. Soon after they left though, I saw Skales and Garmadon walking among the serpentine. They need help because the fight is going to be bigger than they thought, so I went to grab my weapon so I could go help them and saw they all forgot their weapons." You explained making Nya gasp.

"Let's go then!" She said running to the control room and grabbing the weapons. "They are going to need your help and mine." She said handing you Kai's sword, you didn't argue though, it was probably best that you all used the preferred weapon of your body.

**Kai POV**

You continued on running to the serpentine and you kept hearing Cole muttering things about feeling like we were all going so slow.

"Could you stop complaining Cole?" Jay asked getting irritated making Cole grumble and you roll your eyes as you stopped abruptly making Cole run into you.

"What was that for?" Cole said angrily.

"Seriously, can you stop complaining about us not going fast enough, because we are going pretty fast. If you want run ahead and get to the battle way before we do and get defeated because you were fighting a ton of serpentine all alone."

"Fine." Cole agreed grudgingly and you all began to run again.

"Guys." Cole said suddenly and you all turned around to look at him.

"What?" You asked.

"Do you guys notice anything missing?" He asked.

"No?" Jay said confused making Cole face palm himself.

"Like maybe something that goes on our backs?" Cole clarified.

"Oh. Whoops. Weapons." Jay responded realizing what he was getting at.

"We are idiots! How could we forget out weapons?" You raged storming between the two of them, almost knocking both of them to the ground. "Come on, we are getting our weapons."

"I wish he would stop shoving so much." You heard Cole whisper to Jay behind you, but you decided to ignore it though.

_-With Zane and Nya-_

**A/N: Hey! So I wrote that whole section above like, a while ago, but then I got distracted with this new fanfiction I started writing, and I changed my whole writing style when I started writing it, even though I'm having crazy fun writing it and can't wait to start posting it! It's kind of sad that it is currently just as long as this fanfiction is already; I should probably start posting it… Anyway, I realized when I go to write point of views I'm actually writing in second person and not first person. DX So I've been trying to fix that; so from here on out, I'm probably going to start writing in first person in POV's! Sudden change is writing style! It's time for a change! :D I hope you guys don't mind. Please don't stop reading though because I'm changing my writing style! This next section is going to be in Zane's POV so please finish reading, and review when you're done! Sorry for the interruption!**

I was running behind Nya, with the sling on and Kai's sword on my back. Soon after a while we sayw Cole, Jay and Zane all running in our direction and Kai looked really pissed off.

"You guys forget something?" Nya asked showing them their weapons when we met up.

"Yeah." Kai growled.

"You guys should probably all use the preferred weapon of whose body you're in so you don't attract any unwanted attention." Nya said handing out the weapons and all three of them nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Nya." Jay responded.

"No problem, but I'm not going to keep bringing you guys you're weapons so start remembering them." Nya replied.

"Why did you bring Zane with you?" Cole asked.

"When you guys left I saw something on the camera when watching the screen." I spoke up. "This battle is going to be bigger than we all anticipated."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"When you guys left. I saw Skales and Garmadon in the camera." I told them, making them all looked at each other in shock.

"You're going to need all the help you can get, which is why we are both here." Nya said.

"Well then let's go!" Kai exclaimed before plowing through Jay and Cole, Cole almost falling over.

"Kai!" Cole yelled before running after him. I glanced at Nya and Jay before we all nodded to each other and ran after them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! I wrote another chapter, short, but still. Pointless chapter is kind of pointless… This is what happens when I am trying to avoid writing something and am having writers blocks… I don't really like writing battle scenes. They are hard. Also, my parents decided that I need to be grounded. O_o (stupid grades) So yeah, if I stop updating for a really long time, don't worry, this fanfiction is not dead! Yet... I hope it won't, but I honestly have no idea how I'm going to finish this fanfiction… I have no idea what I'm going to be grounded from yet though, I just know I'm going to be grounded. Anyway. Please Read and Review! While you wait for updates you can check out my other fanfictions!**

**Cole POV**

Uggg, I feel like we are going so SLOW. I want to go so much faster than this. Why is everyone else so slow?

"Can you guys maybe go a little bit faster?" I asked, and Kai who was in the lead shot me a glare out of the corner of his eye making me flinch. Dang. I could look really scary if I wanted to.

"Believe me Ja-Cole. I want to get fighting too; you're just really fast, which is making you really impatient." Kai replied.

"We should be there soon anyway." Jay added.

"We could be there now…" I muttered under my breath.

"Jay, would you stop complaining. Please? Sorry, I meant to say Cole not Jay." Kai asked and corrected himself. I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

"Can you stop calling me Jay?" I asked getting frustrated that he kept calling me Jay.

"Sorry, you're just starting to sound like him." Kai replied.

"Hey!" Jay said feeling insulted. "I do not sound that annoying." Kai then snickered.

"I am not being annoying, you guys are. Just pick up the pace already, you're all so slow." I replied.

"You do realize you just called yourself slow, or did you forget you are in Jay's body?" Kai stated.

"Uhg. Kai, I know my body can run faster than this." I replied trying to cover up my mistake.

"Can you guys stop arguing already?" Nya asked in irritation.

"Fine, fine." All three of us said at the same time and we all shut up. We all continued to run in silence until I could see our destination and I sighed.

"Finally!" I said in relief and Kai face palmed.

"Zane can you try to be carful in this fight so you don't injure me more? I would like to have my body back and not be in unbearable pain."Kai asked Zane.

"I will try my best." Zane replied.

"You guy's ready?" Nya asked.

"Pfft. Yeah." Me and Kai responded at the same time, running ahead to go and stop the serpentine and Garmadon.


End file.
